Souichi Kusakabe
Souichi Kusakabe (草壁 蒼一 Kusakabe Souichi) is a sub character in 11eyes and 11eyes: Resona Forma. Personality According to Misuzu, he never loved her and was indifferent to her mother, a trait that made Misuzu want to seize the Kusakabe Five Treasures all by herself, only to get his attention. In Misuzu Route of Resona Forma, it is revealed that Souichi actually cared for his family. He approved of Misuzu's return and had even built a house some time in the past so that Misuzu could return whenever she felt like. During her stay, he seems to be somehow protective of her, trying to defeat the invading demon sword all by himself despite his condition. Biography Souichi is Misuzu Kusakabe's father and teacher. He is the current head of the Kusakabe clan and was also the owner of Doujigiri Yasutsuna; the Kusakabe refers to him as Noble House Lord (御館様 Oyakata-sama). In the battle for the final sword of the five treasures, Doujigiri, Misuzu amputated his right arm, rendering him unable to wield a sword. He seems to have been given a prosthetic arm later, however, and continued his role as the head of the clan. Plot When Misuzu returned to the Kusakabe village, an audience with Souichi, as well as other representatives was summoned. While others foul-mounted Misuzu without any reservations, Souichi simply listened. When a villager proposed expulsion, Souichi simply laughed, calling Misuzu's story of having defeated Misao Kusakabe, the strongest Onmyouji ever existed, and then returning was quite amusing. When the meeting ended, he approved of Misuzu's return and gave her a place to stay, but rejected her as his daughter. In November, when the a vengeful spirit of the Azo Clan, who came to massacre the Kusakabe, was on the run, Souichi wielded Doujigiri once again to pursuit it. Misuzu and Kakeru Satsuki, however, stopped him and volunteered to do it in his stead. He disagreed at first, but consequentially yield to her request when she summoned the Kogarasumaru Amakuni. After Misuzu had defeated the demon sword, with some help from, Kakeru, Souichi met her again, saying that both of them did well. In the future, Souichi and Misuzu worked together to mentor Kakeru about the way of an Onmyouji. He also approved of their marriage, telling Kakeru that he would put his daughter under his care. Other media 'Anime' Souichi Kusakabe is only mentioned by Misuzu in the anime, in which she told Yuka Minase that she has already killed her father during the fight for Doujigiri. She had briefly mentioned how her father looked down on her adoration for Misao Kusakabe. Manga Soichi Kusakabe was only mentioned by Misuzu to explain her exile and appeared in said flashback. She related the tale to Kakeru during training and how she rendered him unable to wield a sword. She noted how his followers sought to avenge him. Relationships Misuzu Kusakabe: Souichi had a very bad relationship with his daughter in the past, causing Misuzu to fight him in a duel and cut his arm off for having the Five Kusakabe Swords. This action caused her being exiled. However, in Misuzu's after story, their relationships improved, as he wanted to defeat the demon in order to protect her, and asked Kakeru to take care of her when they married. At the beginning, he rejected her as his daughter, but actually cares for her and ends up by calling her daughter again. Kotoko Kusakabe: Kotoko Kusakabe was his wife and Misuzu's mother, but it's unknown what kind of relationship they had with each other. According to Misuzu, he was indifferent to her, and after their duel, Kotoko ran away with Misuzu. Kakeru Satsuki: Souichi played a neutral role at the beginning of Misuzu's After Story and hardly paid attention to Kakeru. However, he later learned to respect and trust the young man. He helped Misuzu teach Kakeru the way of a Kusakabe after the final battle with Honekui Munechika. Powers&Abilities *'Kendo master': From how Misuzu struggled to surpass him in the past, Souichi is proven to be an excellent swordsman. He also stated that he could still control Doujigiri even with his prosthetic arm, although it could be that he simply refused to endanger his daughter. Category:Male characters Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Onmyoji Category:Warriors Category:Kusakabe Clan